


isn't it?

by Benobi



Series: everything's the same, but Ben exists. [4]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benobi/pseuds/Benobi
Summary: ben needs to leave downton to help family. thomas doesn't want that.





	isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> set early season three.

“What about me?”

“What about you?” Ben whirled around and snapped, outraged by his audacity. “God, Thomas! For once in your life, will you realise not everything is about you?”

Thomas nearly wilted under Ben’s fury. He floundered for a second, before blurting out; “But- This. Isn’t it?”

A scowl tore across Ben’s face, as he shook his head. “You’ve got some nerve, Barrow.” He spat, turning again to storm away, but a hand shot out and gripped his wrist. It stopped him in his tracks.

He wanted to beg, plead, bargain, whatever would get his lover to stay. It wasn’t Ben’s fault. He needed to care for his family, but it meant potentially never seeing him again. Thomas wanted to say the bright eyed Scot was the best thing that had ever happened to him, that he didn’t know what to do without him, that he didn’t want to know life without him.

But nothing came.

“Let me go.” Ben mumbled weakly, all fight from his system gone. It broke Thomas’ heart how tired he looked. Hesitantly, his grip loosened, and Ben pulled away and stalked back inside for his final night at the house.

And Thomas was then grateful for his being alone outside. No one would be able to see the way he quietly cried.


End file.
